Connor x Peach Fanfiction - The Smash Resort
by c-gomez007
Summary: The very first fanfic I've ever made. This little tale is centered around a teenage boy known as Connor (based on the Mii Brawler in Smash 4) and Princess Peach from the Mario game series. This story is the longest project I've ever done in anything so far, and it took me a long time to write. Hope you enjoy!
1. The Introduction

Connor x Peach

The Smash Resort

Chapter 1 – The Introduction:

The Fighting Wire Frames, built in purple wiring, and a whole lot of brute force, grew in numbers and strength as Connor blocked their punches and kicks, countering with attacks of his own, shattering them to bits as they came closer and closer. Connor glowed with a blue, fiery aura that coursed through him. With this aura power, and with a simple flick of the fist upwards, Connor sent the remaining Wire Frames skywards, and finished them all with a flurry of punches and kicks in a combo that he called the "Omega Blitz". With a karate chop to their torsos, the Fighting Wire Frames plummeted downwards to the Training Room floor, shattering upon impact. Connor landed on the ground after them, exhausted, and started walking towards a knob on the wall labeled "Training Dummy Test Levels". Setting the knob to "OFF", he watched as the remains of the Wire Frames dissolved like holograms. Connor looked at the leaderboards on the far wall, pleased with being at the top.

Connor is what people consider as a Brawler. Having brown eyes that sparkled with determination, and cinnamon-coloured hair matted down at his front, he almost seemed to have a heavenly hazel image, complete with his tanned skin. He had the typical build of a 15 year old teenager, being slightly skinny, but somewhat muscular at the same time. He sported a red and black Biker's Outfit, wearing gloves with dark red fingers, and spikes on the tops that curved slightly upwards.

Looking further down the leaderboards, Connor took a good look at his competition. He seemed farther than anyone else, being the only one able to take on the hardest level of the Wire Frames without giving in besides, from who he personally looked to as a Rival, Super Mario himself. He continued to look down the leaderboards, but his triumphant phase suddenly dissipated when he saw Princess Peach on only 30th in the leaderboards.

Now, Connor and Peach were very close friends, having met after Connor courageously and fearlessly rescued Peach from the tyrannical Koopa King: Bowser. Since then, they spent almost all of their time together, and as a matter of fact, Peach was the reason Connor was accepted into the Smash Resort: a battle resort home to the gaming worlds' best fighters. He always loved being with Peach, and it was only just recently that he saw her as more than a friend. Connor still had yet to tell her of his feelings.

With a heavy pang of disappointment, Connor left the Training Room, and went to the dorm room which he was housed in. Accompanying him in this room were Peach (which he was thankful for), R.O.B. and Villager, two people Connor was also very good friends with. With a sigh of sadness, Connor opened the door to the dorm, and stepped in.

"Is something the matter, sir?" Connor whirled to his right, where the voice had come from, not recognizing it at first, but settled down when he saw R.O.B. looking at him, curious of why he seemed so disappointed.

"Oh, it's just you, Buddy." Connor sighed, relieved. Buddy was what he called R.O.B. these days. "I'm surprised you're still up. Shouldn't you recharge your battery for tomorrow? You'll need it in peak shape…"

"Since you had installed my portable battery charger, I haven't much need to rest, remember sir?" R.O.B. replied, his eyes glowing a faint blue with every word he had spoken.

Connor looked around the room, seeing that the other two roommates were sound asleep. "So… you've stayed awake and somehow not woken up the others?" Connor asked, surprised.

"As you know sir, I am much quieter than some of the other beings here; being the simplistic robot I am…" R.O.B. began, tilting his head to his left side as he spoke, "but enough about me. What seems to be troubling you, sir? I will try to assist you in any way that I possibly can."

Connor sighed sadly as he heard this. R.O.B. had known of Connor's feelings for Princess Peach for some time now. Both he and Villager knew, and apart from them, nobody else had known.

"It's just…" Connor began, "I don't know how much longer I can hold this in, Buddy… I just… I want to tell Peach how I feel REALLY badly… But she is not only not doing so great in the leaderboards, but I just feel as though I have no chance with her at all… Maybe you might know something of how she feels about me… Have there been any signs that she loves me too…?"

R.O.B. looked over at Peach, sleeping snuggly in her bed in the far left of the big dorm room as he spoke, "I have been making some calculations of this recently, and there is some possible evidence that she may… but at the same time, sir, it may be false… That is all I can tell you, I am afraid. But do not fear, do not give up trying!" R.O.B. finished, assuring Connor that everything would be ok.

"If you say so, Buddy…" Connor sighed, still feeling rather down, "Maybe I should just sleep on it. I guess morning can make me feel better."

"Rest always makes you healthy, sir," R.O.B. said, "It is highly recommended. I suppose I should get my fair share of rest as well, I will need the extra boost for tomorrow. Good night to you, sir." With that, R.O.B. automatically shut himself down, setting his own personal alarm for tomorrow.

"Good night, Buddy…" Connor said quietly. With this, Connor undressed himself out of his Biker's Outfit, dressed in his pajamas, and quietly tucked himself into his bed, which sat on the left side of the dorm alongside Peach's bed. With this, Connor set his alarm for 7 hours ahead of the current time, which was 11:30 PM, and went to sleep the second his head hit his bed pillow.

Meanwhile, in a few dorms down the hallway was the Villains' Dorm, which the fighters Bowser, Ganondorf, King Dedede, Bowser Jr., and Mewtwo had resided. Within this room, Bowser sat on a steel stool, resting his arms on a metal table looking out of the dorm window, which looked out over the rest of the Smash Resort. Bowser pounded his fist on the table, with pure anger and fury burning in his blood-red eyes.

"GRRRAAAHH! Why is it that I'm STILL doing worse than Mario on those dumb leaderboards?!" Bowser roared in fury, nearly waking up the entire resort as he did so, "Don't those fools get it?! I've been doing MILES better than that fat plumber!" Bowser pounded the table again, this time putting a dent where his fist impacted.

"Hey, settle down, would ya?" King Dedede said, annoyed, looking up from adjusting his massive Jet Hammer, "You're gonna end up wakin' up the entire dang resort if ya keep up like that! You just gotta try harder!" King Dedede arose from the sofa from which he sat on, lifting his hammer onto his shoulder. "I mean, look at me!" King Dedede began, "I'm havin' a hard time clobberin' that there pink puffball Kirby in those leaderboards, but I'm not givin' up, and neither should-"

But King Dedede never got to finish before Bowser burst with anger, and arising from his table, he shouted, "I NEVER SAID I'D GIVE UP, YOU BLASTED DOPE!"

"Would you two just shut up already?!" A voice said from the shadows of the dorm. The voice belonged to that of Ganondorf. "If we want to dominate not only this resort, but the whole gaming world together, we HAVE to cooperate. Bowser, simmer down. Dedede, no antagonizing the others."

As he said this, Ganondorf emerged from the shadows, his left fist glowing with gold and purple energy.

"Yeah yeah, I get ya. I best head off to sleep now. I gotta prepare myself to attempt clobberin' Kirby again…" Dedede said, and proudly hopped onto his bed, immediately going to sleep.

"Tch, whatever you say, Ganon…" Bowser groaned, crossing his arms.

"Enough of that, Bowser!" Ganondorf said, "I know you better than that. Besides, Mario shouldn't be your main concern anymore, right?"

"Well, who else would be?! I don't see any really good reason NOT to target him!" Bowser said angrily, cracking his neck as he spoke.

"You seem to have already forgotten of that boy who thwarted your plans of ruling the Mushroom Kingdom…" Ganondorf said, grinning. But stopped when he asked confusedly, "What was his name again?"

"What? What bo-" Bowser began, but his eyes widened, and he grinned when he remember who it was that Ganondorf was talking about. "Ohhhhh! You mean that Connor fellow? I completely forgot about him," Bowser said, now with a devilish grin on his face, "He's the boy that's really close to Peach, right?"

"Ah, NOW you remember!" Ganondorf laughed, "Yes yes, that's the one! I think I may know a way we could, oh I don't know, end his life?"

"Go on…?" Bowser said, anticipating what Ganondorf had to say.

"Heh, I was thinking… What if we all ganged up on him during one of his late-night training sessions," Ganondorf began. "Your son... and that clown contraption of his… Would that make a good torture device? I wish for his death to be painful and slow…"

"Bwahahahaha! I'm glad you asked!" Bowser laughed, "My son's Clown Car could provide the perfect tortures! With him commandeering it of course!"

"Heh, perfect… So, tomorrow night at 11 PM. Make sure your son is prepared for that time!" Ganondorf said, turning away from Bowser towards his bed.

"Oh I will, pal! Don't you worry!" Bowser said proudly in return. With this, Bowser walked up beside his son, tucked himself into his shell, and dozed off. He would tell his son of his plans in the morning.

Ganondorf laid down in his bed, looking up at the ceiling, grinning.

'This couldn't go more perfectly,' he thought to himself, 'That boy will soon perish, and in turn, will lose all of his friendships. With that, Bowser can have Peach all he wants! I'll simply get Mewtwo to put her under a mind spell with his psychic power! This plan is only the start of our plan for world domination…'

Content with himself, and the cooperation of the others, Ganondorf happily dozed off, dreaming of all the ways Connor could die, and with Peach watching in horror in all of these dreams. Connor wouldn't know what would hit him the following night, and by the time he realized the danger that he was in, it would already be too late…


	2. The Plan

Chapter 2 – The Plan:

Connor had awoken the next morning with an unsettling feeling inside of him.

'Something about today…' he thought, 'I get the feeling this won't be a good one…'

He looked at his alarm clock, which sat on his right side. It was 7 AM, half an hour later than his planned wake-up time.

'If my alarm didn't wake me… what did?'

He looked around, and had his answer immediately. Looking on his left, Villager looked at him, a look of curiosity on his face.

"Oh, you must've woken me!" Connor exclaimed, surprised that he didn't wake up like he had planned, "I take it I slept in again, didn't I?" Connor asked a curious Villager.

Villager nodded excitedly in reply. Connor suddenly remembered that Villager was mute. He didn't use words to communicate with others, but rather he used signals and facial expressions to engage in conversation. While that may seem unsatisfactory, the other fighters understood him quite clearly… most of the time, anyway.

Looking around the now sunlight-brightened dorm room, Connor realized with a jolt that Peach and R.O.B. had already gotten up, considering that they weren't present.

"Where are the others, bud?" Connor asked Villager, confused as to why they wouldn't wait for him. 'Especially Peach,' he thought, feeling rather dull.

Villager signalled that they were already waiting in the living room, a big grin spreading across his childish face as he did so, and that Peach was especially waiting for him.

"Ah, I see. Thanks pal!" Connor said understandingly, patting Villager upon the top of his head as he got up out of his bed.

Connor always liked Villager's child-like demeanor. It made him think back to his days of youth, where he spent his days being a simple curious child in the big world. Looking back on those days always made him better, he thought.

Pushing his childhood memories aside, Connor reorganized his bed to look neat, took off his pajamas, put on his Biker's Outfit, and set out of the dorm room, with Villager trailing behind him.

'Agh, curse my dreams of Peach,' he thought to himself on his way down the hall, 'Always making me sleep in these days…'

Though the same unsettling feeling he felt upon waking up didn't leave him, and it had for some reason grown even stronger as he walked past the Villains' Dorm. Now normally he'd be fine walking past it, not really taking much notice into it. But something about it today made him EXTREMELY unsettled.

'Could this feeling have something to do with them?' he thought, letting his brain go to work once more.

Upon walking into the living room, Connor immediately pushed his thoughts aside, and took his surroundings in. He looked around at all of the fighters, making peace with one another, or preparing themselves for the matchups they would be getting today. Villager tugged at Connor's sleeve, ushering him over to the top right corner of the room, where Peach and R.O.B. sat congregating with each other. Taking one good look at Peach made Connor feel better about everything for a brief moment. She was wearing a stunningly beautiful white dress that complimented her smooth, peach-coloured skin. Her bright, blue eyes almost seemed to sparkle as brightly as the sun, and her golden blonde hair glowed in the daylight. Peach looked at Connor, noticing him, and delivered a smile with a wave to him. Connor returned the smile & wave back, and so he and Villager sat down and joined in with their conversation.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" Peach said playfully to Connor, slightly nudging him as he sat down beside her. Villager sat on the other side of the lounging table beside R.O.B.

"I'm surprised that you've slept in so much," Peach continued, looking at Connor with a smile as she spoke, "Usually you get up at the exact right time that you want to."

"Heh, yeah," Connor replied, slightly blushing, "I don't know why that is, if I'm honest…" 'It's my dreams about you,' he thought as he looked back at Peach.

"I had spoken to Princess Peach of what you had thought of the leaderboards last night, sir," R.O.B. said, "She had seemed concerned of how you were feeling."

"Oh yes, thank you for reminding me," Peach said, glancing over at R.O.B., then looked back at Connor, "Are you sure you're feeling ok? From what R.O.B. told me this morning, you seemed rather… neglected."

Connor looked from Peach to R.O.B. and Villager. They all seemed genuinely concerned if he was feeling ok.

"Well…" he began, "I saw your stats on the leaderboard last night, and… I've been training you to become stronger, but… I feel like you aren't getting much better, and it's kind of…. Making me a bit down, that's all…" Connor looked down at the floor, unsure of what else to say. 'Surely Peach would hate me for saying that,' he thought.

"Awweh don't feel like that, Connor!" Peach said, her smile returning once more, "I've been getting much better thanks to you! Don't worry about me, ok?" Peach finished reassuringly.

Connor looked at her, her beautiful, cheerful smile warming his heart up inside. "If you say so," Connor said, a smile spreading upon his face.

Looking down, Connor realized Peach was holding his hand. He felt slightly awkward, and his face started turning a few more shades of bright red, but he accepted it nonetheless. Looking out of the corner of his eye, Connor saw Villager giving him a smug look.

'Typical little rascal,' he thought to himself, 'He always enjoys my embarrassment, doesn't he?'

"Well, I am glad this problem is settled at the very least," R.O.B. spoke up, "Does this make you feel better now, sir?" Connor looked at R.O.B.

"Yeah. I suppose so," he said, his smile growing wider.

"That's good to know," Peach said cheerfully, slowly taking her hand away from Connor's, knowing he was feeling better. She smiled brightly at him, and Connor, noticing her smile, returned it back.

"I suppose we shall now discuss of our matchups today," R.O.B. declared, looking at Villager calmly as he spoke, "Sir Villager, what do you suppose your prediction is for your matchup today?"

Connor turned his attention towards Villager, "Yeah, bud! Enlighten us!"

With all his friends' eyes on him, Villager worriedly looked over to the Villains' lounging spot, and stealthily pointed out a young turtle in what looked like a clown contraption. This young turtle was none other than the son of the Koopa King: Bowser Jr.

"So, what you guys are tellin' me is that we're gonna kill off the boy tonight," King Dedede said quietly, summarizing the plans Ganondorf and Bowser had from the night before, "with you using the little tike o'er here as a torture device?" he finished, ushering to Bowser Jr., who seemed quite content with the plan.

"I think it'll be fun watching him suffer!" Bowser Jr., answered, not looking up from adjusting his Clown Car's controls. He was rewiring a separate chip in the motherboard of the Clown Car so that he can switch between Battle Mode, and the new Torture Mode he was installing, at any time.

"Heh, wouldn't it be neat to see him in such pain, pal?" Bowser asked, grinning from the sheer brilliance of this plan.

"Hmmm, I dunno…" King Dedede replied, unsure of whether to agree with them or not, "I mean, yeah, we're bad guys, but flat-out torturing someone outta spite? I dunno if I'm exactly on that…"

"You really need to TOUGHEN UP!" Ganondorf snapped, smashing his fist on their lounging table, nearly breaking it from his sheer force. A few fighters looked in his direction, but then resumed to their business, unaware of what the villains had planned. "What I'm saying is," Ganondorf continued, more calmly and quietly this time, "is that you need to be more of a true villain rather than what you are now. C'mon! You have to admit. Wouldn't you just LOVE to see Kirby suffer in this way; after all of the stress he's caused for you?"

King Dedede thought of this, considering his answer. He imagined all of the ways he could torture that pesky pink puffball for thwarting his plans of ruling Dream Land. With a smirk, he replied, "Y'know what? You're right. Maybe this COULD be fun!"

"Bwahahaha! That's the spirit, pal!" Bowser laughed, knowing he had King Dedede on his side.

"I'm glad you agree," Ganondorf said rather darkly, "That makes four of us in on the plan…"

The four villains looked over at Mewtwo, who stood with his arms crossed, looking in the direction of Connor's lounging table. He studied Connor's movements for a bit of time, but after a while, he spoke up.

"This boy," Mewtwo began, "while he has not been a nuisance to me directly, I can see why he is a threat to our alliance. With this, I agree with your terms. Let us follow through with our plan tonight."

"Very good," Ganondorf replied, satisfied that the whole team was in on the plan, "So, tonight at 11 PM. Jr., take the boy in, and torture him as needed. Dedede, restrain him. Tie him up, do whatever you can to make sure he doesn't escape. Bowser, you'll be doing the interrogating, as well as dealing the brute force should the boy try to lie his way out. We need to know of what he's planning. Mewtwo, make sure everything goes to plan. If you detect the boy is lying, let us know of it. As for me, I will keep watch to make sure nobody intrudes us during this little plan of ours. We only have one shot at this tonight. Let's do it!"

With that, the villains prepared themselves for what was to occur that night. Their plan was set in motion. Connor would be killed, and nobody would be any the wiser. The day of terror had officially begun…


	3. The Offer

Chapter 3 – The Offer:

"Gyah! Stand still, will ya?!" Bowser Jr. practically screamed at Villager, who was dodging Jr.'s Clown Car's vicious attacks. The fighters in the Smash Resort were doing their daily matchups, where they get paired up with a random opponent for that day, and just like Villager had predicted, he was indeed battling Bowser Jr. The setting of the Training Room seemed to resemble Smashville; Villager's hometown, which he was mayor of.

"Heh, alright then. See if you can avoid this!" Bowser Jr. yelled, and with the press of a button, his Clown Car opened its mouth, a cannon popping out from it. Villager stood ready, aware of what he was going to do. Jr. may have had the lead of the battle now, but with this well timed move, Villager could turn the tide!

Bowser Jr. took aim with the Clown Car's cannon, and with the click of his fingers, shouted "Fire away!" The Clown Car shot a massive cannonball in Villager's direction, but rather than jumping out of the way, Villager stuck his hand out, and at the right time, caught the cannonball in midair, and put it in his pocket. This was his special technique: the Pocket move; an ability that allowed Villager to take any long-range projectiles, and use them as his own.

"W-WHAAA?!" Bowser Jr. squealed, confused and enraged of what just happened. Village simply gave a smug look at Bowser Jr., who was obviously unaware of his technique. With the click of another button, Jr.'s Clown Car transformed itself into a go-kart, and charged at Villager.

"Try takin' this move, wimp!" Jr. screamed as his Clown Car charged Villager's way. Taking out his shovel, Villager dug a small hole in front of him, and when Jr. sped up close to it, he and his Clown Car fell straight in, being buried upon doing so.

"GYAAHH! W-why can't I move this thing?!" Jr. yelled, struggling to break free of Villager's trap. But Villager pulled he cannonball he took from Jr. out of his pocket, and prepared to throw it at him. Bowser Jr. simply looked up, confused, but soon aware of what Villager would do.

"Oh no…" was all Bowser Jr. could mutter before Villager whipped the cannonball straight at him at full force, sending him flying from the ground, and off of the arena, effectively defeating him.

In a flash, the Resort Training Room returned to its normal state, with Villager standing victorious over Bowser Jr., who was sprawled out of his crashed Clown Car.

"H-how did you do that…?" Bowser Jr. sputtered, still completely dazed from what had just happened. Villager, being the kind one he is, showed him his special technique, and what it did. After that, the two of them left the arena, and let two other fighters step in. This was how all of the matchups went in the Smash Resort until each of them was done. It was to improve the fighters' skills, as well as to improve their ranks.

The matchups continued as they normally did. Connor was pitted against Ryu, and to everyone's surprise, actually defeated him. Ryu was one of the top fighters in the leaderboards, giving Connor a steady competition. Peach was put up against Samus (in her Power Suit), and claimed victory by hitting one of Samus's Charge Shots right back at her. As the last matchup, R.O.B. had to battle Mega Man, and had lost from a close match. Connor was slightly disheartened after watching this one, but it happened from time to time in the Resort; you couldn't win all of your fights.

Pretty soon, the day was over, and all of the fighters headed back to their dorms… or at least, most of them did. On his way to his dorm, Connor looked around to make sure no one was around. Knowing everyone had gone in their respected dorms, Connor stopped Peach in the hall.

"Hey, Peach?" he began, "Can I ask you something?"

"Oh sure, Connor! What's up?" Peach asked, her eyes meeting his, with a cheery smile spread across her face.

"Well…" he began, nervously, turning beet red as he spoke, "I-I've been wondering… The Resort is having a fireworks festival two nights from now, and well… Villager's gonna be the one displaying the fireworks, and R.O.B. told me earlier he's gonna be spending that night training to become stronger, so…" Connor wasn't quite sure how he would put this. 'What if she's with someone already…?' Connor thought sadly, a picture of Mario playing in his head. Going on with his plan anyway, Connor continued, "Peach… Would you like to go see that with me…?" He looked down after he spoke, not knowing how she would respond.

"Connor…" Peach began, completely shocked by this generous offer, "I… I'd love to!" she beamed, her smile growing wider. Connor looked up, his heart leaping up from his chest.

"Y-you actually mean that…?" Connor asked, his eyes widening in shock.

"Of course I do!" Peach said cheerfully, "I don't think anyone's ever asked me something like that before!"

"No one?" he asked, "Not even Mario…?"

"Well, I suppose other than him…" Peach replied, her smile slightly fading.

"Wait… are you two like…?" Connor began, suddenly feeling guilty for his offer.

"Well, we were together a while back, but a few months ago, we split up," Peach explained, "He's not really my type anymore…"

"Oh… Um, ok…" Connor said, understanding.

"But don't worry, Connor! I'd love to go to that festival with you!" Peach continued, changing the subject, her smile returning.

"Well, at least that's good to know!" Connor said, relieved that everything would be ok. Connor checked his watch. It was 10:55 PM, he was going to the Training Room for another practice run tonight, but completely unaware of what would happen to him.

"Well, I guess I should get going. I'm going for another training run tonight, so…" Connor said, scratching the back of his head, "I guess I'll see you in the morning…?"

"Oh, yeah. I should get my rest. Good night Connor!" Peach replied cheerfully, and with a wave, turned away into the dorm room, closing the door gently.

With a brightened heart, Connor made his way to the Training Room. But when he got there, he saw a figure standing in the center of the room.

"H-huh…? Who is tha-" was all Connor got to say before he was suddenly clobbered in the back of the head. Completely dazed of what happened, Connor turned on his back, and vaguely saw five figures pick him up rather roughly. He couldn't make out who they were, and in a mere second, his world turned to nothing but darkness.


	4. The Torture

Chapter 4 - The Torture:

When Connor came to, he was in a strange, unfamiliar looking cellar. The walls of this room were pretty much falling apart, and had dead grass and moss growing from their cracks. The ground was damp and cracked as well, giving Connor an even worse unsettling feeling than earlier today. He tried moving his arms, but then realized with a sickening jolt that he was restrained. His arms were chained up, stretched out to their sides, with a slight slant upwards. His feet were chained to the ground as well, and he was bruised in several places, giving off a very painful feeling. He hadn't known who had done this to him, at first. But it was only when he saw the villain walking out of the shadows that he instantly knew what had happened: he had been jumped by none other than the Koopa King.

"So, Connor…" Bowser began, rather darkly, emerging from the shadows at last, "I honestly expected you to put up MUCH more of a fight…" Suddenly Connor saw two more villains emerge, and he instantly recognized them as Bowser Jr.; the Koopa Prince, and King Dedede; supposed monarch of Dream Land, "…even if you were outnumbered. That training hasn't helped you in the slightest, I suppose…" Bowser finished, smirking darkly, and looking straight into Connor's eyes.

"…Y-you…" Connor began, "Why did you do this to me…? Was it out of spite? Out of pure hatred of the fact that I actually beat you even HARDER than what that plumber could ever do?" Connor spat as he spoke, with little pints of blood mixed in with his saliva.

"Oh, it is much more than that, my dear boy," Bowser replied, now circling around a helpless Connor slowly, "You see, you're rather close to a certain someone that I have my own plans of marrying…" Bowser suddenly punched Connor directly in the face, "AND I WILL NOT ALLOW A TINY PIPSQUEAK TO GET IN MY WAY!" he roared, with nothing but pure hatred in his voice.

Connor lolled his head, completely dazed from the hit. He locked eyes with the tyrant Koopa King, and he could tell Bowser was in complete control of the situation. "…Fuck you…" Connor spat at Bowser darkly, complete hatred coursing through every single muscle of his body.

"Oooh, getting rather intense, are we…?" Bowser said mockingly, but taking a small step back, "I suppose I'll let my son up here to speak with you as well…?" He signalled for Bowser Jr. to come forth, with him and his Clown Car looking more disgusted than Connor had ever seen them.

"You mess with my papa, you mess with me!" Bowser Jr. screamed at Connor, and spat at his feet in disgust.

"…Once I'm out of here, I swear all of you WILL fell nothing but pain…" Connor said, with complete fury, but awe, inside of him. Awe for how they could even do something like this to him, fury because of how they actually went through with this.

"Oh, but I'm afraid you won't be leaving…" Bowser spoke darkly once more, a massive grin spread across his beast-like face. Connor looked at King Dedede, spectating the whole event, and saw that he as well was enjoying this. "Jr.! You know the drill!" Bowser concluded, putting a lot of emphasis on the word "drill".

"Of course, Papa!" Bowser Jr. replied excitedly, followed by a childish, but dark laugh.

Connor thought of what this emphasis meant, but it didn't take long until he knew what the villains were going to do. He had figured it out. They were going to kill him. Connor's eyes widened as twin drills popped out from Bowser Jr.'s Clown Car, pointed straight at Connor's heart.

"…No… D-don't…" Connor sputtered, with nothing but pure fear in his voice. At that very moment, he thought of his friends. He thought of Peach, and the offer Connor promised her. 'She won't even know I'm dead…' Connor thought, with true fear coursing through his now shaking muscles.

"Oh, but I'm afraid we do," Bowser said, "You see, you've been a nuisance to all of us, and we simply cannot allow it anymore. Jr., give 'em the drill."

"With pleasure, Dad!" Bowser Jr. replied, with complete excitement in his voice. Connor couldn't help but think of the danger he was currently in. They were really going to kill him! Connor closed his eyes, hoping to awaken from this true nightmare.

"Gwah!" a voice cried, and Connor knew it had come from Ganondorf, who was keeping guard in the shadows. Connor opened his eyes, and saw Ganondorf blasting from the shadows, tumbling into King Dedede, knocking him over, and effectively knocking both of them out on the rock-hard stone floor.

"W-what?!" Bowser shrieked in anger, looking over at the entrance to the cellar. A figure burst in at blinding speed, and plowed into Bowser, taking him off his feet, and before he could register what was going on, the figure knocked him out with what had sounded like a frying pan.

'Who is that?' Connor thought in complete confusion.

"Papa!" Jr. cried, aiming the twin drills towards the unknown figure. The figure took out what looked like a golf club, and whacked Bowser Jr. what seemed like a hundred times, dashing around him, and dazing him. Finally, the figure finished Bowser Jr. off with a "ha-CHA!" followed immediately by a slam with their behind. Bowser Jr. sprawled on the ground, out like a light. From the voice alone, Connor instantly knew who had come to break him out. With a look of worry, Princess Peach stepped out into the light, exhausted. Putting her golf club away, Peach cut off Connor's restraints, catching him as he crumpled into her arms.

"Oh Connor… Are you ok?" Peach asked, a look of worry on her face. Connor looked up at her, still in complete shock that it was her that had done all the beat-up that just took place.

"Y-yeah… I'm ok…" Connor replied, felling tired and hurt in every bone of his body, "Thanks for getting me out, Peach."

"No problem!" Peach said, her usual smile returning faintly, "You rescued me before, I had to return the favour, right?"

"Of course!" Connor exclaimed, but had so many questions, "B-but… how did you find them here? And how did you do all of that?"

"Well…" Peach began, looking at Connor in the eyes as she spoke, "I heard the ruckus from in the dorm, so I decided to see what was going on. I saw Bowser and the others carrying you into the basement, so I went in pursuit. Though strangely, Mewtwo held back, and didn't have time to ask why before he teleported away…"

Connor's mind clicked into gear. Mewtwo was also part of this, but backed out after he was knocked out. Bowser and the others must not have noticed.

"When I heard what they would do to you, I had to do something," Peach continued, but then smiled, saying "As for all of that, I've been practicing up quite a bit, you know?" Peach giggled a bit, and winked at Connor. Connor blushed slightly, but was most definitely impressed.

"Well, I suppose we should get going…" Connor said, feeling absolutely deadbeat after this traumatizing event.

"Oh, of course!" Peach agreed, and helped Connor out of the basement of the Training Room.

Connor and Peach soon reached the living room, where Connor got a glimpse at the time. It was 12:30 AM; he'd been down there for an hour and a half.

"Wow, I was down there a while, wasn't I?" Connor asked, disheartened.

"I suppose you were. I'm sorry I wasn't there earlier, Connor," Peach said regretfully.

"No no, it's ok. I understand," Connor replied, but felt a massive headache. "Agh, my head hurts…" Connor moaned, clutching his head with one hand. Peach took his hand away from his head, with a cheery smile on her face.

"Will this help?" Peach asked, and before Connor could respond, Peach kissed him quickly, but passionately and lightly on the forehead. Connor's headache seemed to respond to this quite well, and it vanished as soon as the kiss touched his forehead.

"O-oh! Uh, thanks!" Connor said, surprised of what Peach had done, his face turning about 30 different shades of red.

"You're welcome!" Peach beamed in reply, her smile growing even wider. With no time to waste, Connor and Peach went into their dorm, but with Connor seeing a rather familiar shadow in the living room as they left.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning, Connor," Peach said passionately as she got into her bed, "Good night!"

"Sweet dreams, Princess," Connor replied sweetly, feeling much better knowing that Peach had done that noble act of breaking him free from the Koopa King's clutches. Making sure Peach was asleep, Connor left the dorm room to see if the shadow was still there. Surely enough, it was, and without a moment's hesitation, Connor went out to greet them.


	5. An Unlikely Ally

Chapter 5 – An Unlikely Ally:

Connor walked out to the living room to greet this figure.

"So, you have actually come to see me after all," the figure spoke, turning to face him. Emerging from the darkened living room into the light, this figure was none other than Mewtwo. Connor knew exactly why he was here, and let his thoughts immediately flow from his mouth.

"How come you weren't there with the others?" Connor asked.

"I simply had no reason to go against you," Mewtwo replied, his arms crossed, "You have not been a nuisance to me in any way, shape, or form. Thus, I had simply acted as though I was with the plan, but backed out of it once King Dedede had knocked you unconscious. What they were to do with you was wrong, and I wanted no part in it."

"Oh… I see…" Connor said, taking in everything Mewtwo had explained to him. 'That would explain why he wasn't present in the basement,' Connor thought. "Did you assist Peach in ambushing the others?" Connor asked, wanting to know everything Mewtwo was thinking.

"I was not involved in her doings," Mewtwo answered, "but I was aware of what she would do, so I simply left it to her. Besides, it seems to be quite obvious to me that you have a special spot in your soul for her."

Connor immediately blushed, surprised that he had known this whole time. "H-how do you know about that?" Connor asked, shocked.

"It was simply the way you act towards her that made me realize this. Have no fear however, for I have not told the other villains of this secret of yours."

Connor exhaled, relieved that Mewtwo was at least loyal enough not to spill the beans. He couldn't even bear to think of what would happen if one of the other villains knew.

"Do keep this in mind," Mewtwo continued, "I am no ally to you, but this does not mean I am with their allegiance either."

"…Right…" Connor said, suddenly suspicious of what he was talking about.

"I have spoken to Alexander Mobus of this event, and he has promised that these villains will be deeply punished," Mewtwo added.

Connor suddenly remembered of who Alexander Mobus was. He was the owner of the Smash Resort, as well as the announcer of the Smash Matchups the fighters have here. Overall, he was a great guy, but Alexander himself was VERY powerful in combat, some fighters recalled.

"This is all I shall say to you for now, young one. Let it be known to you that I will give insight to you and your friends of any devious plots they make like this again," Mewtwo said, "Do not fear of them down in the basement cellar; I will bring them up. Now it is best you get your rest. I predict we may battle each other soon." Mewtwo concluded.

"If you say so," Connor said, turning away, but looked back at Mewtwo, "Thanks for the intel, by the way. I'll tell the others of all this in the morning."

Mewtwo simply nodded at Connor, not showing any expression, and teleported without a trace. Connor guessed that he went down in the basement to get the rest of the villains from there. Without any time to waste, Connor went into his dorm room, and tucked himself into bed. He decided not to set his alarm this time. He needed more rest tonight, especially after all that had happened to him. He decided to think of all the good in this. He was going to the Fireworks Festival with Peach in two days' time, and Bowser and his crew would be punished greatly for what they attempted to do. Connor rested his head against his pillow and dozed off, happily dreaming of Peach, and all of the great times they've had together. 'Tomorrow will be a good day,' Connor thought to himself.


	6. The Reassurance

Chapter 6 – The Reassurance:

Connor woke up the next morning, feeling much better than last night. Most of the bruises on his body seemed to have healed overnight as he slept.

'That kiss must've done a lot to help,' Connor thought, feeling suddenly happy. He sat up in his bed; he hadn't bothered to change out of his Biker's Outfit last night. Connor looked at his alarm clock, still a bit groggy from his well-earned sleep. It was 9 AM, and Connor felt somewhat relieved that he actually got a good sleep after the tragic torture that the villains gave to him just mere hours ago.

"Good morning, Connor!" a cheerful voice said from Connor's left side. He whirled around to see Peach lying in her bed beside his, a bright smile across her face, "Did you sleep well?"

"Oh… Yeah, I did actually," Connor said nervously, scratching the back of his head, "Thanks again… Y'know, for everything last night."

"Aweh, you're very welcome, Connor!" Peach beamed, looking even happier than she had before. Connor smiled at her, thinking of how well everything was going between them.

Connor looked over to the open door of the dorm, and saw R.O.B. come motoring in.

"A pleasant morning to you two," R.O.B. said, and though he could show no emotion, his voice tone sounded happy. R.O.B. looked over at Connor, and Connor knew that he had heard of the events that had happened last night. "Do you feel better, sir?" R.O.B. asked Connor, tilting his head.

"Yeah, Buddy," Connor replied happily, looking at Peach as he spoke, "Actually, I feel great!"

"That is very good to know that you are in a good condition, sir," R.O.B. said, "But that is all I have for good news. I have something rather concerning to tell you two."

Connor and Peach gave each other a worrying glance. What was so important that R.O.B. had to tell them privately? And where was Villager?

"Oh? What's the matter, R.O.B.?" Peach asked worryingly.

"Yeah, Buddy. What's up?" Connor joined in, "and where's Villager gone off to?"

"Sir Villager is in the living room with the others," R.O.B. replied, "You have no need of worrying for him. But I shall inform you two that Master Mobus is wishing to speak to all of us in the living room today. It is best you two go there immediately. I will wait for you there." With that, R.O.B. turned around and motored out of the room.

Connor and Peach looked at each other again, worried of what this big presentation could be about.

"What do you think this is for?" Peach asked, with a pinch of fear in her voice.

"I'm not sure," Connor replied, "Do you think it's got something to do with last night?" As he said this, he thought back to his conversation with Mewtwo last night, and how he had stated that he let Alexander Mobus know of what was going on.

"But how would he have known?" Peach asked, her confusion mixing with her fear, "Nobody else was up at the time…"

"Actually," Connor began, "Mewtwo was still up."

"How do you know?" Peach questioned Connor, now having no idea what was going on.

Connor didn't have much a need to keep his meet up last night a secret, so he told Peach of what Mewtwo discussed to him about, and how he wasn't on the villains' side, nor theirs.

"Oh," Peach said, understanding, "But… how exactly do you know that he's telling the truth, Connor?"

"That's the thing: I DON'T," Connor replied, tightening the glove on his right hand, and stood up from his bed, "Well, there's no point in wasting time. C'mon. Let's go and see what the big fuss is all about."

Peach looked extremely worried, even as she stood up, and reorganized her bed. Connor was nervous doing this, but he reached out and held Peach's hand, and she looked at him in the eyes.

"Hey," Connor said reassuringly, with a smile on his face. Now it was his turn to reassure Peach that everything would be ok. "Don't worry. It'll be alright, ok?"

"If you say so," Peach answered, a slight smile surfacing on her face.

With this, Connor turned and left the dorm, with Peach trailing close behind him. It was time to see what it was this special meet up was about. Yet, Connor couldn't help but think it was about the night before, where he had almost died. He wondered if Alexander Mobus would mention him, or anyone else that was involved that night. With a nervously beating heart, Connor and Peach walked into the living room, where all the other fighters stood congregating, wondering as well what this meet up was about. Connor spotted out R.O.B. and Villager in the center of the crowd, and guided Peach towards them. But as he joined with the others, he looked around, and noticed something… unusual. Mewtwo was within the crowd, but the other villains were absolutely nowhere to be seen.


	7. The News

Chapter 7 – The News:

Connor wasn't quite sure where the other villains were, but he couldn't worry about them right now. The commotion in the living room quieted down, and all eyes were up to the front of the room, where a podium stood. From the double doors at the back of the podium, Alexander Mobus himself walked out, with immense power in every stride. This was when Connor got his first real look at Alexander. He had green eyes that glowed with confidence, and long, sleek black hair that ran down to his shoulders. His build was muscular, strong, and firm, and had the legs of a professional athlete. He wore green and silver armour on his torso and knees that reminded Connor of a Knight. He also had a big sword, the blade locked into the sword's scabbard, which settled on his right hip. Connor admired Alexander from the start; he certainly had the build of a leader. Alexander signalled to quiet down any remaining commotion going on in the room, and with a tap of his earpiece microphone strapped on the right side of his face; he cleared his throat, and began his presentation.

"Greetings Smashers, from heroes and villains alike!" Alexander began, his voice loud and confident. Connor thought of the lacking presence of the villains, but hadn't said anything. He wouldn't dare interrupt the owner of the Smash Resort. "I am pleased to see that a big majority of you have shown today, for I have some rather concerning news to speak to all of you about."

Connor looked at Peach worryingly, and she did the same back to him. They both had an idea of what Alexander was going to talk about.

"From some intel I had received last night," Alexander continued, his voice becoming a bit more worrisome, "it appears as though there was a murder attempt in our resort."

Many of the fighters gasped in disbelief, some started pointing fingers towards others, and some even began rants of outrage at Alexander, who looked down at the podium's floor, signalling for everyone to quiet down. Connor and Peach looked at each other.

"You were right," Peach whispered, "But why would Mewtwo be assisting us?"

"Like I had said before," Connor whispered back, "He wanted no part in their plan, so he backed out. I'm guessing the part where he ratted the others out was true."

Peach nodded, and held Connor's hand tightly. Connor blushed, but did the same.

When everyone had quieted down, Alexander continued, "However, it is with a happy heart that I inform you that with great courage, someone was able to put a stop to this tragedy before it escalated."

Many sighs of relief came from the crowd, knowing that no one was harmed. Connor looked over at Mewtwo, who was standing at the far right of the room, his arms crossed. Mewtwo looked at Connor and nodded, confirming that what he had stated was true.

"But," Alexander commenced again, "This foolish, villainous deed was attempted by some of the fighters in this very resort."

Everyone exploded with disbelief, various arguments spreading to others. Peach held Connor's hand even tighter with worry.

Alexander quieted everyone down once more. "No names will be spoken, but it shall be known that these fighters are suspended from any events that occur today, and the one that was responsible for this idea is suspended for an even longer period."

Another sigh of relief washed over the crowd. "As for the others involved," Alexander went on, looking directly at Connor as he spoke, "They will not be given any punishments, for they were innocent in this cause." Connor relaxed his muscles, knowing that Bowser and the others were being severely punished.

"This is all that I wished to speak to you about today," Alexander said, "But let it be known that any other such catastrophes that occur in this resort will result in immediate expulsion, despite our days being short." Alexander turned to leave, but added in as he turned, "A reminder to all of you that tomorrow night is our Farewell Fireworks Festival, being held for your departure the morning afterwards. We are greatly saddened to see you all leaving, but don't fear! We will hold this once again at another date. With this, I bid good day to you."

Alexander Mobus stepped back into the doors of the podium, concluding his presentation. All of the fighters were either shocked, or outraged, but they all knew what was going on. There was a traitorous crew among them.


	8. The Misunderstanding

Chapter 8 – The Misunderstanding:

The day continued as usual, with the matchups being more fierce than usual. R.O.B. had battled against Pikachu and claimed a massive victory; Villager fought against Link and was defeated; and Peach was pitted against Mario, which was something Connor wasn't expecting. Regardless, Peach dominated the match, using the speed and power she showed off last night. Connor was surprised to see that Peach had boosted up to 5th in the rankings, a massive improvement from what Connor had last seen. Now, it was Connor's matchup, and he knew it was coming. He was paired with none other than Mewtwo.

Connor replayed the battle in his mind after it was over. He was surprised of how strong Mewtwo was, even though he knew of how high Mewtwo was on the leaderboards. He had just barely won after breaking out of Mewtwo's Disable technique, which stuns anyone directly in front of him. He back flipped behind Mewtwo, and delivered with a kick to his back, completing another technique of Connor's: the Feint Jump, effectively defeating Mewtwo. "Your skill is admirable. Perhaps someday we will meet again, after our departure from the Resort," was what Mewtwo had said to him after the duel. Connor thought deeply about this. 'What did he mean by that?' Connor would ask himself, 'Will we really meet again?'

"Oh, he's so dreamy!" a voice cried out. Connor snapped out of his thinking and looked up from where he stood. He saw Peach talking to Villager about something, and decided to listen in at a distance.

"He's just… so amazing!" Peach exclaimed happily to Villager, who was listening contently. Connor had no idea who she was talking about, but something in him dismissed it as a bad thing.

"Ever since he first rescued me, I always saw something in him," Peach went on, "I wasn't too sure what it was, but now I'm certain that it's love!" Villager brightened up with happiness, wanting to know more.

Connor suddenly felt completely down. 'I know EXACTLY who she meant,' Connor thought sadly, his eyes watering, 'It was never me… It was that blasted plumber…' With a heart as heavy as the Earth, Connor walked past Villager and Peach, and went into their dorm room, closing the door as he entered. Both Peach and Villager hadn't seen him, but R.O.B., who had just been passing by, followed Connor, and went into their dorm.

"Oh Villager," Peach sighed contently, "How should I tell him?" Villager signalled happily to tell them at the Fireworks Festival tomorrow night. Villager knew who this person was, and he knew Connor would love it when he was told who it was.

"I'm so glad I got to tell you, Villager," Peach said happily, "Could you go get Connor for me? I know he'd love to see me!" With a cheerful nod, Villager bolted off to their dorm to go and find Connor.

Connor sat in the corner of the darkened dorm room, curled up, his arms around his knees, which he held up to his chin. Tears streamed down his cheeks, and there were evident cuts on his right arm; he had been inflicting self-harm upon himself, for he just had the feeling that Peach didn't love him, and never would. In concern, R.O.B. quietly opened the door to the dorm, and looked down at Connor.

"Is everything ok, sir?" R.O.B. asked, "You seem to be upset."

"Of course I am, Buddy…" Connor sobbed, choking on his own sadness, "I just found out that Peach won't ever love me… I overheard her talking about someone, and how amazing they were…"

At that moment, Villager bolted in, but his smile faded when he saw Connor in this terrible state.

"Sir, perhaps you have misunderstood it?" R.O.B. tried to reassure Connor.

"Buddy, I'm not sure if you understand… It'll never happen now…" Connor cried, his sadness becoming more and more dominant.

Villager signalled to R.O.B. everything that Peach told him. R.O.B. simply nodded, and looked at Connor.

"Sir Villager has told me different," R.O.B. said in a reassuring tone, "He has suggested that we bring Princess Peach to you. Would you appreciate us doing so?"

Connor thought about this for a long moment. "…Fine…" he finally replied with, and suddenly burst out crying again.

Villager immediately headed off to get Peach, with R.O.B. slowly following behind. He looked back at Connor one last time before heading out. Connor felt that nothing could be worse than what had just happened to him now.

Peach sat in the living room, happily thinking of this person that she loved so much. She knew that Connor would love it when she told him who it was, and she wanted to spend time with him now to make their bond even stronger. But it was when Villager bolted in to tell her what was happening that her happiness faded. She saw his concerned face, and she as well became worried.

"Villager? What's wrong?" Peach asked a worried Villager, who was trying to signal to her that Connor was heartbroken.

"Sir Connor seems to be a bit down right now," R.O.B. explained, slowly motoring in, his voice tone worrisome, "And he wishes to see you right now, if you would like to."

Peach became even more worried. 'What is he so upset about?' she thought to herself. Connor wouldn't be this upset unless something was wrong.

"He is? B-but what for?" Peach asked, a tear sliding down her cheek. She looked at Villager, who signalled to her that Connor was actually heartbroken.

"He's heartbroken, you say…?" Peach exclaimed, suddenly feeling very dull, "I need to go and see him now, if that's the case! You two wait here, ok…?" With this, Peach got up from where she sat, and hurried off to their dorm to see Connor.

R.O.B. looked at Villager, who was feeling sad that all of this was happening, all because he listened in to Peach's sweet thoughts of the one she loved.

"Oh dear," R.O.B. said, his tone dreadfully sad, "I do hope that the two of them will be ok after all of this…"

Connor still sat in the corner of the dorm; it had felt like hours since R.O.B. and Villager left him. 'She doesn't love me,' he kept telling himself, 'She always thought Mario was better than me…'

"Connor…?" a sweet, but sad sounding voice asked. Connor looked up to the entrance of the dorm, instantly recognizing the voice. Peach stood at the open door, looking at Connor. His face was drenched with tears, and she saw his right arm had cuts on it. She gasped quietly, and put a hand to her lips.

"C-Connor…!" Peach cried, hurrying over to Connor, kneeling down in front of him, and embracing him in a tight hug, "What's the matter? P-please tell me, Connor…"

Connor hugged Peach back just as tightly. "I-I…" Connor began. He had no idea where he should begin. "I overheard you speaking to Villager about someone… I thought that it was Mario you referred to, because you seemed sad when I mentioned him… I-I…" Connor was going to tell her he loved her, but before he could, he burst out crying once again.

Peach hugged him tighter. "Oh Connor…" Peach began, "I'm so sorry… I never meant to harm you…"

"I-It's fine…" Connor sobbed, "I understand…"

Peach stroked Connor's hair with her hand, trying to comfort him the best she could. She suddenly got an idea.

"Hey, Connor…" Peach said sweetly, her smile slightly returning, "Come on now. Don't cry… If it helps, I wasn't talking about Mario!"

Connor looked at Peach in the eyes, still sobbing. "Y-You weren't…?" Connor asked.

"No! I was talking about someone else!" Peach continued sweetly. She wouldn't tell him who she loved… yet, "Don't worry, ok?"

"…O-ok…" Connor replied, still feeling completely shut down.

Peach saw he was still feeling blue, so she put her hands on Connor's cheeks, and passionately kissed him on the forehead, for a longer period of time than the last one she had given him. Connor's eyes widened, his face turning about 50 different shades of red. Eventually, Peach pulled away from Connor's forehead lightly, and looked him in the eyes.

"Does that make you feel better, Connor?" Peach asked sweetly, a bright smile upon her face.

"Y-yeah," Connor answered, smiling slightly, "Thanks."

"Awweh, you're welcome, Connor!" Peach said cheerfully, "I'm glad I can help you!"

Peach stood up, and looked at the open door. "Well, c'mon Connor!" Peach said playfully, "Let's get going, ok?" She held out her hand to Connor.

"Heh, alright! Let's go!" Connor replied, taking Peach's hand, and feeling miles better than he had before.

With that Connor and Peach left the dorm, and went into the living room to meet R.O.B. and Villager. Villager waved cheerfully to them as Connor and Peach came over.

"I am glad that you managed to fix the problem, Princess Peach," R.O.B. said, his tone sounding much better than it had earlier, "Are you feeling better now, sir?"

"A whole lot better!" Connor said ecstatically.

Villager gave Connor another smug look, this time a lot less teasingly, and Connor wasn't too sure why. Though, one thing was for certain. Connor would be going to the Fireworks Festival with Peach without any regrets, and would most certainly tell her of his feelings for her then. Little did he know, the one Peach loved wasn't Mario at all. All of the sweet things Peach had said to Villager about this one person was all directed to Connor. He was the one she loved, and Connor didn't know it. But Peach knew that on that night, she would tell him, and she hoped they would get together, hopefully forever, she had thought.


	9. The Revenge Plot

Chapter 9 –The Revenge Plot:

Later that evening, Connor stood on the balcony of their dorm room, looking out on the ocean, the sun setting peacefully on the water. He thought of today's events, and what was to occur tomorrow. Soon after Peach cheered him up, Connor was challenged to a battle by Alexander Mobus himself, due to the fact that Connor was at the top of the leaderboards by the end of the time period everyone was given to get to the top. These time periods were usually monthly deadlines, and whoever was at the top at the end of said deadline got to battle against Alexander as the ultimate test. To everyone's surprise, Connor had actually defeated him in a VERY close battle, and was donned as the Smash Champion, which was something all the other top fighters couldn't do, not even Mario. With a happy sigh, Connor looked out at the setting sun.

"Connor? You've been out here for a while. Are you ok?" Connor whirled around to the window of the dorm, which was the opening to the balcony. He saw Peach standing by the open window. Connor admired the way she looked that evening. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress that sparkled in the sunlight, giving her a heavenly aurora.

"Oh… Yeah, I'm ok," Connor replied, "I was just… daydreaming."

"About what?" Peach asked cheerfully.

Connor turned beet red, completely unsure of what he should say. "Well… uhhhhmmm… You sure you won't be weirded out if I told you…?" Connor asked, blushing insanely.

"Awwweh, you're going red!" Peach said playfully, "You know, I honestly think it's adorable when you blush like that!"

Connor's eyes widened. "Y-you do…?" he stuttered, "Uhm… T-thanks?"

"No problem!" Peach giggled, amused of Connor's reaction.

Peach walked up beside him, and they looked out at the setting sun together, the sun painting the ocean different shades of orange, red, and purple. Connor looked over at Peach, and felt extremely nervous, his muscles shaking wildly.

'She's so beautiful,' Connor thought, love-struck by Peach's heavenly aurora, 'I'd love to say something, but…'

"T-there's something I want to tell you." The words fell straight out of Connor's mouth before he knew what he was saying.

Peach looked over at him. "Hm? What's up, Connor?" Peach asked cheerfully.

Connor started to sweat, and he really didn't want to tell her now. "Uhm… N-nothing," he sighed, "I'll…" He thought of the Fireworks Festival tomorrow night. "I'll tell you at the Fireworks Festival, ok Peach?" Connor said, hoping his plan would work.

"Oh, ok," Peach replied, "Just let me know if anything's up, ok?" She smiled at Connor, assuring him that he can always trust her with anything.

"Ok…" Connor answered nervously.

Connor held Peach's hand once again, hoping she wouldn't reject it. She looked over at him, and held his hand back. Together, they watched as the sun set behind the waves and the sky darkened, and once the sun was set completely, the two of them went back inside the dorm, got dressed into their pajamas, and went off to bed, prepared for their last day at the Smash Resort.

Meanwhile, in the Villains' Dorm, Bowser sat at his usual desk that overlooked the rest of the Resort. He was completely furious. Their plan to kill Connor off failed miserably, and he had Peach to blame for all of it, and he had even suspected that she had told Alexander Mobus of what happened, unaware that Mewtwo had betrayed them all.

"GRAH!" Bowser roared, smashing his fist on the desk, "I HATE that blasted boy!"

"I honestly hadn't expected this," Ganondorf said, still in awe of their suspension. Ganondorf had been suspended for the remainder of the time they were at the Resort, but that didn't bother him. He no longer cared about the Resort. He had another plan brewing.

"Well, Imma tell ya this," King Dedede declared, lying on his bed, "I'm never takin' part in a murder plot ever again!"

"Oh of COURSE you won't!" Bowser roared, slamming the desk again, this time almost breaking it, "You've gone too soft, Dedede!"

"ENOUGH!" Ganondorf yelled, annoyed of Bowser and King Dedede's constant bickering, "Look, when we leave this resort, we'll make an army, and take the gaming world by storm!"

"Tch, yeah, whatever…" King Dedede muttered, "Well, I best be off to my sleep now. Imma need it for tomorrow…" With that, King Dedede immediately dozed off.

"Now, Bowser," Ganondorf said calmly, "I have a special little proposition for you tomorrow…"

"Go on. I hear ya," Bowser said, not looking away from the ocean view.

"It involves taking both Connor and Peach out… if you're interested," Ganondorf said darkly. Bowser instantly whirled to him, anticipating his plan. "You're able to do anything tomorrow, unlike me. I want you to challenge both of them to one last duel before we leave the Resort. I want you to kill them both in this battle. Understood?"

Bowser looked at Ganondorf, a massive grin on his face. He knew what he would do. He would kill Connor, leave Peach alive, and have her to himself.

"Oh, will I EVER!" Bowser replied, cracking his knuckles.

"Ah, very good knowing we're on the same page!" Ganondorf replied, grinning, "Now, you should get some rest. You've got a big day tomorrow, Koopa King!" With that, Ganondorf went over to his bed, and went to sleep.

Bowser continued to look out over the now darkened ocean. He knew what he would do, and he already had a backup plan if he failed. He would stay back on the Resort until sundown the day after the Fireworks Festival, and he would do this act to start a war upon the gaming world. With all of this in mind, Bowser went over to his son, sleeping peacefully in his Clown Car, tucked himself into his shell, and went to sleep, dreaming of Connor's well-deserved demise.


	10. The Showdown

Chapter 10 – The Showdown:

Connor was awoken the next morning with a jolt by Peach, who, when he looked over at her, seemed rather frightened. He looked over at his alarm clock. It was 8:30 AM, and Connor was confused as to why she would be afraid right there and then. It was when he saw R.O.B. and Villager looking at them with the same frightened tone that Connor became worried, and although he couldn't see the fear in R.O.B., for he showed no emotions, he knew that fear was in him.

"Guys…?" Connor asked, still a tad sleepy, "What's going on?"

"It seems as though that King Bowser wishes to see you and Princess Peach at this time," R.O.B. said nervously.

"What…?" Connor exclaimed, jolting completely awake, fear coursing right through his veins, "W-why…?" He knew that when Bowser was involved, it was never a good thing.

"He's on his own," Peach said, quivering with fright, "But h-he wants to see us in the Training Room…"

Connor already knew what this was about; this sort of thing was always done when two fighters had a quarrel against each other. He was challenging them to fight. Connor hated seeing Peach so afraid, so he hugged her in a warm embrace, despite the fear present in the room. Peach accepted this embrace, shivering rather violently.

"It is best we do not waste our time," R.O.B. said to Connor and Peach as they pulled away out of their embrace, "We shall go and see what King Bowser is wanting you two for." Connor nodded, knowing that it was inevitable. Him and Peach would have no choice but to battle him. He looked over at Villager, who looked completely distraught. Connor quickly got out of bed, dressing into his Biker's Outfit. Peach did the same, dressing in her trademark pink dress. With fear coursing through them, and with a bit of courage flowing in Connor, the two of them set out of the dorm to the Training Room, with R.O.B. and Villager following close behind.

When they reached the Training Room, Connor looked around and noticed that all of the other fighters were standing around the sides of the arena, anticipating for the event to begin. Connor looked back at R.O.B. and Villager, who stayed back at the sidelines while he and Peach stepped into the arena. Connor looked at Peach, and she looked back at him, fear in her eyes. Connor held her hand calmly, but firmly, and she accepted it; there was no point delaying the inevitable event to come. In the center of the arena stood the Koopa King, arms crossed, back straight, giving him a frighteningly powerful image. He looked at Connor and Peach menacingly, but grinning darky as the two of them stopped in front of him.

"So, here you two are at last," Bowser said mockingly, "Tch, to be honest, I didn't think you two were brave enough to come. I was waiting for an hour here, y'know!" Bowser unfolded his arms, and cracked his knuckles; immense power with the cracking of his bones. Peach shuddered at Bowser's might, and Connor held her hand even tighter.

"Though, you already know why I've called for you two here," Bowser continued, "I wish to take you two on in combat! Though, I suppose it would be a shame to lose such a pretty face so easily…" He looked at Peach as he spoke, "I gave you many chances to be mine, Princess," Bowser went on, "And yet, you have rejected my offers every time. Why is this?"

"You already know why I've rejected you!" Peach retaliated, fuming with anger, "You're nothing but a soulless, selfish, evil meanie! I would never love you!" She took out her golf club as she spoke.

"Oh, Princess," Bowser said, laughing at Peach's attempts to insult him, "You make me laugh so much, you know that? Now…" Bowser looked at Connor, "YOU have been a nuisance to my plans ever since the very first time you took the Princess away from me. Now, I'll finally have my revenge for that day…"

"I never took her away from you," Connor said firmly, "YOU were the one that tried to take her from her precious kingdom. Let me tell you this, Koopa King. YOU AREN'T GOING TO WIN." A light blue aura started to course through Connor, preparing him for combat.

"Is that so?" Bowser replied, rather curiously at that. But there was one thing Bowser knew about Connor, and he had known this since just three days ago. He had never thought of it, or brought it up until now, but Bowser indeed knew of Connor's love for Peach. He smiled darkly; it was time to put this to work.

"Well then," Bowser said darkly, looking straight into Connor's eyes as he spoke, "There's a little something that I know about you, and I'm pretty sure a few of your friends know too."

Peach looked at Connor; she didn't know what he was talking about.

"This Fireworks Festival tonight," Bowser continued mockingly, "I've heard you've got some special plans for that, correct?"

Connor shivered with fear. Bowser had known of his feelings for Peach all this time, and up until now, he had kept it all a secret. Now, he was letting it out to the entire Resort. Connor had to stop him. Though, seeing no point in hiding his plans for the Fireworks Festival, he spoke up.

"Yes. I do," Connor replied calmly, but firmly, "But that's absolutely no concern of yours, Bowser." He took two steps closer to the evil king.

"Oh, is it now?" Bowser answered, and before Connor knew what was coming, Bowser grabbed Connor by the throat, and lifted him off the ground. Peach stared in shock, her hands covered her mouth.

"I know of your special soft spot for Peach, you little piece of SCUM," Bowser whispered darkly, making sure nobody else heard, looking Connor straight in the eyes, "If you do not back the hell away from her right now, I swear I will not hesitate to rip off every single one of your limbs, and rip out your heart while you're still alive. Do I make myself clear?!"

Bowser's grip on Connor's throat tightened, pretty much suffocating him. Connor managed to look back at Peach, seeing that she was practically in tears. He didn't know if she overheard Bowser's dark whispering, but whether she did or not, she hated seeing Connor in such pain. He looked at Bowser once more.

"…No…" Connor managed to say, despite his ordeal, "I will never bow to you… And there is no way that I'll EVER back away from Peach!"

With that, Connor gave Bowser a brutal backhand strike to his face, using the spikes on his gloves as a weapon. Cutting his face, Bowser dropped Connor, roaring in pain and fury. Connor gasped for air, and Peach ran over to him, pulling him up from the floor, and embracing him. They pulled away, and looked at Bowser, who recovered from the strike Connor gave him. He looked at Connor and Peach, pure hatred in his eyes.

"…Very well," Bowser said calmly, but angrily, "You've left me no choice. I try to reason with you two, but it seems as though I must use force."

Bowser raised his right fist into the air, and clicked his fingers. "Set the stage!" he roared.

In a matter of ten seconds, the Training Room transformed into an arena that looked as though it was floating through the vacuums of space. The floor itself was big and circular, with blue, metallic crystal flooring surrounding the outside of it, and red, molten rock on the inside. Veins of lava branched out of the center of the arena, which glowed a brilliant orange-white colour beneath Bowser's feet.

Connor, burning with a light blue aura, stood in a fighting stance, prepared for combat. Peach took her golf club in both hands, and held it upon her left shoulder, ready to engage.

"Ah…" Bowser said, knowing that his plan to commence the fight had successfully worked, "So, it all comes down to this… All of your preparation, and all of your training, has boiled down to this. Very well."

Bowser punched his right fist into his open left palm. "Now, you will face the REAL power of the Koopa King!" he roared, and stood tall, ready to battle. Connor and Peach both knew there was no turning back now. The battle for their lives had officially begun…

Connor made the first move, dashing forward, and was about to perform a jumping front kick. But as he jumped, Bowser simply gave Connor a backhand to the face, sending him flying to his right. Connor got up on one knee, and saw Bowser walking towards him, but stopped when Peach pelted a turnip at the back of his head. Bowser whirled around, his attention on Peach now, and charged at her at full speed. As Peach whacked Bowser square in the left cheek with her golf club, Connor got up, and charged up his right fist, now glowing with blue and pink energy, preparing his Ultimate Uppercut technique. Bowser roared in pain from Peach's assault, and picked her up by the throat, and threw her into Connor, having Peach plow into him, toppling both of them over. Bowser ran at Connor, and jumped into the air above him. Connor rolled out of Bowser's way before he came crashing down, and pressed into him with a flurry of punches and kicks Connor called the Onslaught technique. Launching Bowser skyward, Connor prepared to use his fully charged Ultimate Uppercut, but Bowser regained control, and grabbed him, did an aerial backflip, taking Connor with him, and with Connor underneath him, plummeted downwards. Before Bowser landed, Peach jumped into the air, and plowed into Bowser, forcing him to let Connor go in midair. Connor hit the crystalized ground hard, and looked up at Peach and Bowser, battling it out in front of him. Peach sent Bowser skyward with a strike to the chin with her golf club, and jumped up after him, started floating in the air, and combo'd him with a series of strikes from her golf club. Plummeting downwards, Bowser used his shell to break his fall, and with a massive dropkick, sent Peach flying to the edge of the arena. Peach fell off the side, barely hanging on to the edge. Connor got up, and chased after Bowser, kicking him square in the ribs. Retaliating, Bowser picked Connor up, and threw him in Peach's direction. Connor landed on his feet, recovering from the throw, and looked at Peach, who was now holding on to the edge with one hand. Her hand slipped, and before she fell, Connor grabbed her arm, making sure she didn't fall. But Connor looked over his shoulder, and saw Bowser towering over them in triumph.

"Bwahahahahahaha! This is how it all ends?!" Bowser laughed, "I thought you two would put up at least a bit of a fight against me!" As Bowser stood gloating, unaware of what Connor was planning, Connor looked at Peach, and pulled her up closer to him.

"Ok, Peach, listen to me carefully, ok?" Connor whispered, "I'm gonna throw you over Bowser, and when you land, wait for my call, ok?"

"O-ok," Peach whispered back, nodding, fear shown in her voice, "J-just be careful…"

Peach lightly kissed Connor on the forehead once again before he threw her. With all of his strength, Connor pulled Peach up, and tossed her over Bowser's head, landing on her feet behind him. Bowser looked at Connor in confusion, yet laughed.

"Oh, and where was the worth in that, boy?" Bowser asked mockingly.

Connor glowed with a dark blue aura. "This was the worth!" Connor yelled, and with a flick of his right fist upwards, Connor sent Bowser skyward. Peach looked at Connor, and knew what he was doing. He was performing the Omega Blitz technique he practiced oh so many times.

"Now, Peach!" Connor called out, and as Connor jumped up in the air, Peach jumped up after him.

With Connor's combination of punches and kicks, and Peach's lightning-fast strikes from her golf club, Connor and Peach performed a tag-team Omega Blitz together, beating Bowser to a pulp. With Connor's finishing karate chop blow and Peach's finishing golf club temple strike combined, Bowser was sent plummeting to the center of the molten rock floor, with Connor and Peach descending after him, landing on their feet. Bowser lay down on his stomach, and looked up at the duo, trying to stand up.

"…This isn't… the last you've seen… of the Koopa King…" Bowser groaned, with coughs in between his sentence. That was all the strength Bowser had left. With one last moan, Bowser collapsed on his stomach, unconscious, his arms and legs sprawled out away from him.

In a flash the Training Room returned to its normal state, and the crowd of fighters on the sidelines cheered at the victors of the battle. Connor and Peach looked at each other, and embraced in a warm hug. The two of them looked into each other's eyes.

"W-we did it, Connor!" Peach said happily, completely overjoyed by their teamwork, "We make a really good team, you know that?"

Connor smiled. "Yeah," he sighed happily, "We do."

The two of them stayed in their embrace until Villager sprinted over and joined in, congratulating them for their triumph. Connor and Peach had done it. They had triumphed over the Koopa King.


	11. The Fireworks Festival

Chapter 11 – The Fireworks Festival:

Connor stood on their dorm's balcony once again, overlooking the dark ocean. He was dressed in a crimson-coloured tuxedo, complete with a deep blue tie strapped on the collar of his white undershirt. He wore black dress pants that went to his ankles, and burgundy dress shoes, laces tied. Standing on the balcony, Connor thought of today's events; their last day in the Smash Resort. Connor and Peach had triumphed over the tyrannical Koopa King Bowser in an intense battle, with their victory well celebrated. Bowser Jr. had dragged his father out, completely saddened by his defeat. He swore to Connor that one day, he would take him on when he was stronger. Connor remembered Jr.'s words well. "One day, I'll be so strong, that once you take me on, not even Peach will be able to help you!" was what he squealed at him after Bowser's defeat. Alexander Mobus had soon heard of this battle and due to Connor and Peach's outstanding teamwork, Peach was donned as a Champion as well, alongside Connor. Connor thought that the time he spent here in the last 3 days had been nearly perfect, and now, all he had to do was tell Peach he loved her, and hope that she felt the same. After that, all would be perfect. He also thought of R.O.B., who told him he was going to the Training Room tonight to train harder. Answering R.O.B.'s curious questions about his plans for the Fireworks Festival, Connor told him he would be taking Peach to the top balcony at the very top of the Resort. He just hoped everything would work according to plan.

"Connor? Are you ready to go?" Connor turned to the entrance window. Peach was standing at the window, anticipating going to the Festival. Connor's soul warmed up when he saw her. She wore a beautiful ruby-red-coloured dress that perfectly matched her golden blonde hair. Her blue eyes sparkled in the starry night sky, giving her a beautiful, heavenly image. Connor couldn't help but blush. She truly did look amazing.

"Yeah," Connor said, smiling, "I'm ready to go."

"Great! Let's get going!" Peach said cheerfully, holding Connor's hand as he left the balcony.

Without any time to waste, Connor and Peach set out of the dorm room, and went on their way. At first, they had gone out to chat and party with the other fighters, who were partying and dancing to the music that the Resort offered. PAC-MAN was the Festival DJ, remixing the tunes in ways that nobody else possibly could. After a few hours of partying and slow dancing at certain points, Connor took Peach up to the Resort's top balcony to get the best view of the fireworks. Connor and Peach stood together, overlooking the festival as it went. The moon rose ahead of them, shining brightly over the silver ocean.

"Oh Connor," Peach said breathlessly, "This truly is beautiful…" Connor could tell Peach was enjoying everything up here with him, and he was glad he was the one to make the offer.

"Heh, I'm glad I could spend this time with you," Connor said to her, holding her hand. They stood together in silence for a few moments until Peach turned to him.

"Now, Connor," Peach said cheerfully, "You said you wanted to tell me something tonight, right?"

Connor turned beet red, and looked her in the eyes, her cheerful smile melting his heart.

"O-oh… Uhm, yeah," Connor said nervously, still feeling unsure if he wanted to do this, "I-it's just that… I…" Connor got more and more nervous of telling Peach he loved her. Where would he begin?

"You what? Go ahead, Connor!" Peach said happily, her smile brightening, "I'm listening!"

Connor scratched the back of his head, and with a deep breath, looked Peach in the eyes, and let all of his thoughts flow from his mouth. There was no giving up now.

"Peach, I…" Connor began, "…I see you as an angel. You're honestly just… so beautiful. You're sweeter than anything you can ever bake, and you can brighten anyone's day with your smile… You're kinder than anyone else in this world, and you're prettier and cuter than anything. I-I… I love you, and I promise to you that I will give you the best that the universe has to offer."

Connor let out a breath, relieved he got every single thought out of his system. He had said everything he needed to say. Peach stood there in awe, looking at Connor with tears in her eyes.

"C-Connor… I-I don't know what to say… That's the sweetest, most touching thing anyone has ever said to me!" Peach said, overjoyed with every compliment Connor gave her, "Awwwwweh, thank you so much, Connor! You truly do have a heart of gold!"

Connor beamed a smile at her, happy that she accepted everything so well.

"I have something to tell you too, Connor!" Peach said to Connor happily.

"Oh?" Connor replied, taken off guard, "What is it?"

"It's that I…" Peach began, "…I've liked you for such a long time!"

Connor's eyes widened in shock. "Y-you have?" Connor asked in awe.

"Yes!" Peach exclaimed, overjoyed, "At first, I wasn't sure what it was, but now I'm certain that it's love! Everything that I said yesterday was for you, Connor! You're sweeter than all of the cakes I've ever baked, and you're honestly more kind, caring, and more charming than anything! I love you~!" Peach smiled brighter than any other time she had before.

"Y-you… actually mean that?" Connor asked, completely taken with awe and joy.

"Of course I do!" Peach cried happily, and with that, Connor hugged Peach, lifted her slightly off the ground, and twirled around, the two of them laughing and cheering.

Eventually, Connor put Peach down, not letting their embrace go, and the two of them looked at each other in the eyes.

"I guess that this means we're together now, Connor?" Peach asked joyfully, "I'd love that!"

"Hm. Yeah," Connor sighed happily.

Connor and Peach pulled each other closer in their embrace lightly, and their lips met slowly, romantically and passionately. After a few moments, they pulled away from their kiss, staying in their embrace, and looked into each other's eyes once more.

"I love you," Connor and Peach sighed happily to each other in unison.

After the festival was over, Connor and Peach went back down to their dorm, holding hands, with complete joy flowing through them. Connor had done it. He told Peach he loved her, and she felt the same way. Now, here they were, together, just as Connor had dreamed of. Villager was told of Connor and Peach's relationship, and cheerfully told R.O.B. of it, who congratulated the two of them. Word spread quickly through the Resort, and everyone accepted it gladly, with even Alexander Mobus declaring their relationship as official in the gaming world. After everything settled down, and after everyone headed to their dorms to pack up their things, Connor and Peach cuddled together in Connor's bed. The two of them talked of their past memories together, and happily talked of their future after they left the Resort in the morning. The two of them would watch over the Mushroom Kingdom together, forever. Connor and Peach eventually dozed off, dreaming of their new relationship, and all the great things about it. Connor and Peach both thought that nothing could be more perfect in the world.


	12. The Departure

Chapter 12 – The Departure:

Connor woke up the next morning to see Villager taking the packed things out of their dorm room.

'He must've taken up the duty of cleaning this place out,' Connor thought. Knowing everything he needed to know of that, he looked at Peach, who was still sleeping beside him, cuddled against his left arm. Connor kissed her on the forehead, waking her up.

"Hey, hun," Connor said sweetly, "We're getting ready to go now."

"Oh, hey babe," Peach replied just as sweetly, "I suppose we should get ready to go, too?"

Connor looked at R.O.B., who stood there seeming eager to speak with Connor. "Yeah," Connor said, "You go ahead. I'm just going to speak with R.O.B., ok?"

"Ok!" Peach answered, kissing Connor on the lips before getting up, "I'll see you in a bit, honey!" Getting dressed in a red dress, Peach went out to assist Villager with the packaging.

As he dressed, Connor spoke with R.O.B. "I have spoken to Master Mobus, and he has granted Villager and I the permission to join alongside you on your journey home," R.O.B. told Connor, his voice sounding excited.

"Oh, awesome!" Connor exclaimed, but then asked, "What about Villager's hometown; Smashville? Isn't he the mayor?"

"He can still visit his home," R.O.B. explained, "But someone else will take his spot as mayor when he joins you two."

"Ah, I get ya, Buddy!" Connor said, understanding. R.O.B. and Villager would join Connor and Peach in the Mushroom Kingdom, which was fine by him.

Eventually, everything was packed up, and Connor, Peach, and the others got onto their respective carriers, whether it was by boat, plane, etc. to go to their worlds. Connor, Peach, and their companions were to leave on Toadsworth's cruise liner, which Peach had planned for the day before they left. Once everything was all settled, and when everyone going back to the Mushroom Kingdom boarded their respective carrier, all of the different characters from the various worlds set off back home, with Alexander Mobus bidding them all farewells, and a safe trip home.

Aboard the cruise liner, Connor and Peach lay down on a master bed in Peach's private room, given to her by Toadsworth, being that she is the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach was asleep, cuddling Connor, who was still awake, lying on the cloud-like mattress.

'Everything is going perfectly,' he thought happily to himself, 'Peach and I are finally together, and now I've been appointed as Prince of the Mushroom Kingdom. Together, her and I will do wonderfully ruling over the Kingdom. I could improve the defense of the castle, and improve the guards of the place! Peach can perhaps assist in this as well, considering her strength displayed back on the Resort.'

Connor looked over at Peach happily. 'She's so amazing,' Connor thought, 'And… so angelic… I know that we'll be together forever, and not even Bowser can part our love now.' With a yawn, Connor cuddled Peach more, and dozed off. Everything would be perfect for them, the two of them thought. Nothing would be able to part the inseparable couple of Connor and Peach.

 _THE END_

… _Or is it…?_


	13. The Outrage

Extra Chapter – The Outrage:

Alexander Mobus sat at his desk, working busily. It was dark out, and the Smash Resort had been long since emptied out. Everyone had left hours ago… or so Alexander thought. The office door opened, and Alexander looked up. There was no light coming from outside, but with his desk lamp that shined a faint yellow light, Alexander saw a glimpse of a large figure in the doorway. He immediately recognized this figure, and with a click of his fingers, made his desk lamp glow brighter.

"Greetings, Alexander," the figure said darkly, walking into the open doorway. This figure, stepping into the light, was none other than the Koopa King. But he looked somewhat different than earlier on. Bowser wore silver armour that covered his chest, and steel kneepads were buckled on his massive knees. His armour had shoulder blades that resembled his very shell, and mounted on his back was a giant hammer, with a green handle, and a steel head, with spiky red, round ends.

"Bowser…?" Alexander exclaimed, confusion and awe in his voice, "You haven't left yet? Why is this?"

"None of us have, Alexander," Bowser said in a dark tone. As he said this, three other figures walked into the room. These were instantly recognized as Bowser Jr.; accompanied by his Clown Car, King Dedede, and Ganondorf. They all looked at him menacingly.

"Y'know," Bowser continued, "I looked to you as a nice fellow, but I am afraid that we must… make an arrangement."

"What kind of arrangement?" Alexander asked suspiciously, putting his right hand on his sword, prepared to use it at his disposal.

"Allow me," Ganondorf said, walking closer to Alexander, "You see, you made a grave mistake making Connor and Peach's relationship official in the gaming world. Because of this, my good friend Bowser brought us to you to make things right…"

"I still do not understand," Alexander replied, fear and confusion in his voice, "What is it that you want from me?"

"Oh, I'll tell you what we want," Bowser said, laughing, putting his new hammer into his right hand, "We want you out of this world is what!"

"What?!" Alexander exclaimed, taking his sword out of his scabbard, "You will not get away with this, Bowser!"

Alexander jumped over his desk at Bowser, preparing to strike. But as he moved in the air, Ganondorf used his dark magic to hold him still in the air.

"W-wha…?!" Alexander cried out, and before he knew what hit him, Bowser swung his hammer at Alexander, pounding him in the face, and sending him flying into the wall. Alexander crashed down on the floor, unable to move from the blow. His sword was sitting right next to him, and tried to reach for it. But Bowser picked it up, and stabbed it into his right arm, making him cry out in pain. Bowser jammed the sword deep into the wall, through Alexander's arm, with blood spewing out of the wound, covering the sword's point, and well as Alexander's armour in a dark red liquid.

"Oh, is that all you had to offer, Alexander?" Bowser asked mockingly, laughing at him, "I am afraid this is where it all ends for you…" Bowser held his breath, his jaw burning orange and red.

"N-no… Don't…" Alexander moaned.

"Who's to stop him?" Bowser Jr. piped in, moving in front of Alexander, "Whatever my papa says, GOES! Go on, papa! Make him feel the burn!"

Bowser Jr. moved back to make sure he was out of the way of the flames, and in a fiery roar, Bowser shot fire from his mouth like a volcano at Alexander. Alexander cried out, begging for them to stop, engulfed in the flames, but it was of no use. The villains all watched, as Alexander Mobus burned, the fire rotting his flesh. When the flames finally went out, Alexander slumped forwards onto the floor, with his sword, still stuck in the wall, tearing his arm off as he fell. This made it clear to the villains. Alexander Mobus was dead, and was nothing but a burnt, rotting corpse. The four villains laughed in triumph, thinking of the war they have just begun…

Connor and Peach stood on the castle's front balcony together, looking out over the Mushroom Kingdom, and holding each other in a loving embrace. It had been 2 days since they left the Smash Resort, and settled into Peach's Castle, which was Connor's new home, as well as R.O.B. and Villager's. They felt great knowing that Bowser had backed off from them… or so they thought, unknowing of the tragedy that had occurred at the Smash Resort.

"Don't you just love this, Connor?" Peach sighed to Connor happily, locking eyes with him.

"Oh, do I ever," Connor replied sweetly, "But nothing in this universe could be better than you."

"Awwwwweh, thanks honey!" Peach said, giggling, and kissing Connor on the lips, "You're such a sweetie pie!" The both of them kissed each other again, happy of what their lives had become.

"I would hate to interrupt you two," R.O.B. said, coming up the spiral staircase leading to the outdoor balcony, causing Connor and Peach to pull away, "But I am afraid we have a serious problem on our hands." Villager popped up from the staircase as well, a petrified look on his face.

"Hm? What's going on?" Connor asked, worried.

"Yeah, you guys! What happened?" Peach joined in, concerned.

"Master Connor, it is imperative that you read this…" R.O.B. said, his voice tone completely shocked, as he handed a folded note to Connor.

Connor unfolded this note, and was petrified at the sight. There, on that very paper was a photo of the late Alexander Mobus, burnt to a crisp, crucified upside down. His right arm was torn clean off, by the looks of it.

"W-what is it, hun?" Peach asked, worried. Connor showed her the note, and she screamed when she saw the photo. "W-who could've done such a horrible thing?!" Peach cried, horrified.

"Hold up," Connor said firmly, but with fear coursing through him, "There's writing here." He read the letter out loud so the others could hear.

 _"This is what happens when you mess with us, boy! The being you see before you is the late Alexander Mobus, taken out by yours truly. If you don't cough up the Princess ASAP, you're toast! If you don't, I have already prepared an army to strike upon all of the gaming worlds so we can rule them all! Make your choice wisely, boy…_

 _~Bowser: Koopa King"_

Connor could hardly believe that this was even happening. Bowser had flat out assassinated Alexander Mobus just to prove that he wasn't done with Connor yet. He tossed the letter back to R.O.B. in anger.

"Oh Connor," Peach whimpered, hugging him tightly, "What'll we do?"

Connor hugged Peach back just as tightly. "Don't worry," Connor said, "We'll all take him out, babe. Just don't worry, ok?"

"…Ok…" Peach replied, terrified.

Connor looked at R.O.B. "Get Toadsworth to call the other gaming world leaders, and tell them that one of the beings in our world has committed treason."

"I shall do so at once, sir," R.O.B. answered, motoring down the spiral staircase he had come up from.

"Villager," Connor said, looking at Villager, "Go to your original hometown and tell your people of this outrageous act." Villager nodded, and sped down the staircase after R.O.B.

"And Peach…" Connor said finally, looking her straight in the eyes, still holding her in an embrace, "Are you ready…?"

Peach understood immediately what Connor was planning. "I am," Peach said firmly, "Anything for you, babe."

"Very good hun," Connor said, kissing Peach on the forehead, "We'll need to be more ready than ever before," he declared, looking out over the Mushroom Kingdom, "Because as of right now…" Connor paused for a brief moment. "…We… are at war with the tyrant Koopa King."

 _ **FIN…?**_


End file.
